Simple Sided Smiles
by Tsuki Fox
Summary: You are not a knight, you have to remember that. She isn't a damsel and she won't want to be saved. You can try, and you know you will even as she struggles. But thats what you do, that's how this works. Its you and her, simple. HaruxRin


A HaruxRin drabble that just grew itself on my harddrive. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

She had her hair tied back again. It was out of her face and you knew that that meant there was a good day ahead. You knew that her face glowing out in the open instead of hidden behind that dark curtain of hair meant that she was ok. 

She was ok, today. 

You could see the slightest of smiles tugging on her lips as she leaned against the window. A smile so soft and small that if it weren't for your ability to read her that you never would have noticed it. 

Her smile lights your smile.

So you pad closer to her, wrapping your arms around her waist so slowly that it doesn't make her jump. In fact she acts as if she had expected it. She turns her head ever so slightly from the glass window and gives 

So you pad closer to her, wrapping your arms around her waist so slowly that it doesn't make her jump. In fact she acts as if she had expected it. She turns her head ever so slightly from the glass window and gives you a grin. Her fingertips spread like a fan on the glass as she presses her lips to yours. 

You wish that these moments were always. 

She laughs at you, with you. She calls you stupid but she is the only one that ever says who you take seriously. She is the only one whose opinion matters. 

Besides she doesn't mean it as a put down. That's clear. 

She turns as you press your face into her neck. She is swatting you away but at the same time she has slung an arm around your shoulders and is pulling you in. 

She is sweet on your lips, but you never dare to tell her this. 

The fabric of her cotton skirt is sot on your arm as you drag her up into your arms. Her eyes are shining back into your own dull ones and she can't stop smiling. She nearly refuses to do so. 

"Why do "Why do you always have to look so serious Haru?" 

The question is nearly rhetorical. You both know that your only reply is to shrug. You tilt your head and grin like a fool. Somehow she is still laughing and you wonder pessimistically. When is she going to break again? 

Her eyes are a light and her skin glows, as she breaks free and takes off at a jog. She is laughing and taunting you but you can't feel anymore in love. 

You give chase, eyes focused on the ponytail swinging in the distance. 

You almost laugh at the irony. 

**It's Always Her Versus the World**

**(butsheishidingfromit)**

Her eyes are narrowed. She is glaring right through you and you have to school yourself not to cringe. You love her, you murmur over and over in your head. You want her to get better; she will get better. 

You swear this continually but that doesn't mean its true. 

She looks up and then you realize she hadn't noticed you before. Her lip twitches downward. You think she'll yell like last time but instead she drops her head forward. Her right hand comes up, the one with the IV you dully note, his pressing to her head. She is shaking her head and you almost bet that there are tears. 

But that curtain is down and like an audience member you have to wait to be included. 

She is shaking and your heart nearly breaks. 

"Rin, look at me please." Her shoulders shake through your words and you almost think that they had only been thoughts. But then she slowly lifts her head, watery eyes meeting your for a minute. Then she curses and wipes at the tears with the back of her hand, childishly. 

And you love her more and more with each second. 

"I don't want your pity, Haru," she spits. 

The hospital food is disgusting and the hospital room is stifling. She is wrapping her pale, thin arms around her ribs, the paper gown crinkling beneath the movement. She is rocking ever so slightly and you are reminded of a time so long ago. A time when her every wall had been torn down and you could only kick and scream as the attackers walked away. 

You weren't more then ten but you'd known you were in love. 

You walk to her side and pull the hands away from her face, forcing those tears to mess with her features. She struggles in your grip but you are watching those eyes. Those unnaturally deep, dark brown eyes, soft like animals. You imagine she can read every thing that is in your soul with that look. 

You are completely comfortable with that. 

Gently you take both hands in one of yours. With the other you reach for the plastic package that holds the only decent food in the place, pudding. She is glaring at you and you know that she doesn't want to eat the stuff but you bring the package to your lips anyway. With your teeth you pull the plastic bit off. Setting it down on the tray you grab a spoon. You take a bit and without any emotion you hold it to her lips. 

Her look is incredulous. 

"You are ridiculous Hatsuharu!" 

AS she hisses out your name you dump the contents on her tongue. She makes a face and you are reminded of the younger Sohmas. You grin and shovel another spoonful and repeat the process until she gives in. 

Between each bite her glare is getting darker but you know that this is just another moment. It is like the smiles and the times that she avoids you. It is just another of her things and you can deal with it. You can take each time she says she hates and take it to heart at the same level, as when she says, "I love you."

You love the way she goes from zero to one hundred so quickly. She seems so much faster then you. 

But like everything else this doesn't bother you. 

She is pouting as you put the spoon down. She tugs at her hands and you remember that you have been holing them. Instead of letting go you lace your fingers with hers. She stares at them and looks to the door. 

You see a bit of fear but you quickly lean over and kiss it off her lips. It is simple, like the moments in the sun when you are watching her nap. You lean back just as quickly but pleased with yourself. 

You enjoy your ability to somehow confuse her and drive her crazy. You don't know what makes you dare but you know she'll keep coming back.

"Asshole," she growls. But the words are only half hearted so you grin back. It's a wholehearted grin and she sees this. She blushes like she did when you first asked to kiss her. She tilt your head cutely and she pries a hand free to run it through your two-toned hair. 

She is smiling and calling you an idiot and your loving it. 

**It's Always You Versus�the World**

**(butyouareprotectingher)**�

She is the horse. 

She is lying with her head in your lap, though the situation took much negotiation. She had just fallen asleep and you are combing at her raven hair, taking it from her face but not completely leaving her without a curtain. 

You are the cow. 

Your hands are covered in rings and hers are too. Maybe you've influenced each other, though which one started it is hard to decipher. All you know is that you love theses moments. You could never dream of trading them. 

Its love and that's the only answer you need. No other verification just that. 

It's simple where your relationship is not. 

You are simple where she is not.

But you can deal, you always do. Not contradictions can deter you. 

She yawns and you grab her hand. 

You hold on. 

And she does too. 

* * *

please review 


End file.
